


(even here)

by action-cat (clytemnestras)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/action-cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't much, but it's all them</p>
            </blockquote>





	(even here)

**Author's Note:**

> (for those keeping score at home, Crash Wolf is Pete's killjoy name from the monster that is [riding radiowaves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3165740) but you don't have to read that for this to make sense)

 

Newspapers get shredded into streamers and twisted up into hanging chains, swathing the diner in chaotic festivity.

The crappy, out-of-date syrup cake gets prised from it’s tin and shucked into the oven by a repulsed Jet whilst Ghoul fiddles with the radio until an upbeat tempo crashes through the speakers.

They can't - it's not like they could drag Doctor D or Show Pony out to the DP headquarters, not without someone being vulnerable, so it's just them. The fab four and Kid's soulmate or whatever the hell Wolf is to him. Family. In arms and deserts and blood.

Ghoul hears the bike engine slow outside and forces everyone assembled into ducking beneath worn leather seats. He peeks his own head over the top of the booth as Poison steps inside. His eyes are immediately shiny.

It isn't much, what they could scrape together. The decorations made from paper, candles flickering in lieu of stringed lights and the radio pounding through the diner like this could be a real party, a real club, and not a blip on the edge of eternity.

"Surprise babe.  _Big_  fucking surprise, huh?"

Ghoul climbs over the chairs until he's wrapped around Poison, sharing warmth and snuffling away tears.

"It's not much", he whispers into Poison's shoulder, "but it's all us."

Poison pulls back and holds Ghoul by his chin, exploring his eyes like they're the centre of the universe. "It's perfect", he says, and pulls Ghoul into a kiss.

The room melts away to the rhythm of the radio and the ways their mouths go soft beneath the other's lips, drifts for centuries until Jet yells out, unimpressed.

"Your gross cake is burning."

 

**

 

Ghoul feeds Poison bites of burnt syrup cake from his own fork, hearing him crunch over caramelised sugar and swallow it down with a gulp.

Poison's cover-up smile fools no one and Jet cackles from the other side of the room.

Ghoul rolls his eyes and presses his face into Poison's neck, crushing them even further into the empty booth.

"I made that all by myself, y'know."

Poison leans forward and tugs on Ghoul's lip with his teeth. "It fucking tastes like it, too."

Ghoul scowls and shoves him away, laughing. "Rude. I'm done with you. My efforts should not go so unappreciated."

He slides out of the booth and over to the cleared space where Kid and Wolf are wrapped around each other, moving fluidly with the tinny music that swells through the room.

He grins over at Poison with a wink and then slides his tiny body between the couple. He's pressed against Kid's front, bracketed by Wolf, and he grinds his hips down alongside the beat. Wolf laughs in his ear and presses them all closer.

Poison splutters from the booth, pressing his palms over his eyes. "Not fair, I can't  _see_  that, God. Please remove your hips from my  _baby brother._  Oh dear Lord."

Ghoul throws his head back and keeps dancing. "Not unless you come and get me."

 

**

 

Jet produces a bottle of something questionable and heady from thin air and it disappears just as fast.

The five of them end up dancing, all pressed together without intent or care for anything but rhythm. Ghoul keeps his body twined around Poison but can feel all the rest of them at his back, connected by focus and space and love. They hold on to the music until their legs give out.

They sleep where they fall. Both Ghoul and Poison have their heads pillowed on Jet's belly, with Kid and Wolf in a ball at their feet. The radio blurs off into static  after a while and Ghoul presses a kiss to Poison's hair.

"Happy birthday, babe."


End file.
